


Unsecure Connection

by BleedingBishop



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, School Academy AU, merlin accidentally sets up his pals, what a good guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure how you dragged me out. I was adamant that I was staying in lectures today - I'm behind on more things now because you have pulled me away." Harry grumbled, pulling into the parking space beside a family 7 seater Toyota.

"Yes well, you are more than welcome to leave once my friend arrives - I imagine he would have already called for a car by the time we meet up." Mycroft, or Merlin as he was called by... everyone, so it would seem, looked up from his phone.

"Very well, come on then." Harry grumbled, but pulled himself from the drivers seat with no true regret.

Merlin followed him out, and with a motion followed after him into the train station to find the man who Merlin had been contacting for so long.

Harry knew very little about Merlin's online friend, only that they were interested in a similar branch of technology, and that they were based in the west country.  
Harry had asked more, but Merlin had shrugged him off several times.  
Asked, for example;

"So who are we meeting then?"

"I told you, a friend."

"And as I am your friend, also, may I have more information, pretty please?" Harry simpered as they passed through the archway and onto Platform 2. Merlin checked his phone for the time and sighed.

"Remember that time I went into a foul mood for about a month? When that project a co-worker and I were spending all of our time creating fell through?"

"That was him?" Merlin swallowed, and folded his arms. He waited until the train opposite on Platform 1 had departed before continuing.

"This guy completed it on his own two months after we released our notes to the community. He sent a prototype to my P.O. Box."

"Well that's just rotten of him." Harry said, also folding his arms. He knew this stranger was a bad egg from the begining. A bad egg that rubs success in others faces and drags others out of their lectures.

"Ha," He sighed ",selfless bastard invited us out for a drink, wanted to continue with the project, or at least pick our brains. By then we'd split ways so I didn't bother tracking my co-worker back down. So he asked if I would be willing to work on something together in the future. Next thing I know, he messages me in an excited panic, asking to meet in person."

"For which I am thankful you agreed, Merlin." 

The pair quickly turned around, and saw a single man on the empty platform behind them. He was young, possibly younger than them both, but with a sharper style that Harry immediately found he liked. 

"Harry Hart, How do you do?" Harry stepped forward quickly, arm raised. The man adjusted his scarf (a pretty silver and blue paisley pattern) in muted surprise before grasping Harry's palm firmly.

"How do you do. Mycroft Holmes." This Mycroft was much sweeter than Merin, Harry could tell. Merlin had already punched his arm twice today, and Mycroft had freckles.

Upon reflection, there was no causality between those two points, but freckles and no bodily harm was most certainly the preference.

"Merlin, thank you again for agreeing to meet with me." Mycroft had by now turned away to face his reason for coming, and smiled at the grip his hand was taken in.

"Of course, Mycroft. You said you had something to show me?" Merlin was ever the practical, Harry often valued him for it, but their guest had only just gotten off a train from a journey who knows how long, at least the chance to sit would be appreciated?

"Yes, In regards to the AI idea you had been batting around last Year." Merlin frowned, but Harry recognised the way he leaned forward, the new position of his arms, folded and braced across his chest, all showed how focused he now was.

"You-"

"I wanted your opinion on a few matters." Mycroft said, the statement having weight.

"Yes, sure, of course. Did you have any particular place you wanted to go?" Merlin pulled out his phone almost at the exact same time Mycroft did.

"No, however I wouldn't be adverse to seating." Mycroft smiled at his two guides. The next thing he knew, he was being whisked away, Harry having linked one of his arms through Mycroft's and leading him back to the small carpark where Harry car waited.

"Then I have just the place." 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry hated cars.

Merlin and Mycroft were happily on their phones in the back seats, doing whatever dashing young men do when they are on their mobiles and were massive nerds. Any attempt at conversation with this new asset of their duo was poorly wasted, as Merlin shushed him before he even had a chance to open his mouth. 

Also the fact that it was his car and that he was driving them to the place only he knew about meant he couldn't sit in the back too.

Well just because they were sitting in silence and being antisocial, it didn't mean he had to.

"Oh Turn that off Harry, Jesus!" Merlin groaned, rolling his eyes. Harry turned up the stereo just that little bit more.

"Dober isn't so bad, Merlin." Mycroft said quietly. See, Harry knew he was better than Merlin.

"They're quite brackish, makes good white noise."

Harry redacted everything he had previously thought about this charming devil that had pulled him out of his studies and had practically forced him to take him to one of his favorite spots.

"White noise? Who listens to Dober as white noise? You have to actually listen to the instruments and how they play-"

"Yes and they resonate well, thus why you can use them to benefit thinking." Mycroft replied calmly. Harry looked into the rearview to argue his point, only to be looking at a pair of, priest honest, heaven blue eyes.

" And I value thinking above all else, Mr Hart."

Harry coughed and decidedly returned his eyes back to the road. Mycroft raised a brow at the odd behavior and turned to look at Merlin. Merlin shrugged, and as Mycroft looked back down at his phone, Merlin looked back at his friend at the wheel. 

"So where are we going, Harry?"

"Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Because I'm interested? Are you alright?" Merlin asked, putting his phone down on his lap. Mycroft looked back up.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, we're fine, we're nearly at out destination." Harry smiled as the place revealed itself from around the corner.

"...We're going to The Black Foot?" Merlin asked.

"Yep, and as it is empty, as always, and if you complain I shall boot you out and Mycroft and I will go to lunch at somewhere nice while you try and get an Uber around here. Which as you know is damn well hard." Harry finished smugly. Merlin rolled his eyes and murmured something in Mycroft's ear, who nodded and they went back to their phones until Harry switched off the engine.

"Here we are Gentlemen."

"Thank you." 

 


End file.
